Oneshot Gió lặng
by Grey Adler
Summary: Tôi hận. Tôi hận con đường nơi chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Tôi hận em đã bước vào trái tim tôi. Tôi hận em đã bỏ lại nó hoang liêu cô độc. Rất hận… Sherry… Nhưng, nếu như có thể trở về ngày đó, trên con đường ngập đầy lá phong, dưới ánh tà dương lấp lánh ấm áp, tôi vẫn muốn được gặp em.


Tác giả: **Grey.**

Thể loại: **Oneshot.**

Disclaimer: **Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay tôi.**

Warning: **Fic thuộc quyền sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất dưới kí danh Grey. Fic chỉ được post trên SMF, KSV và FTT, không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận.**

 **[One shot] Gió lặng.**

Tôi hận. Tôi hận con đường nơi chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Tôi hận em đã bước vào trái tim tôi. Tôi hận em đã bỏ lại nó hoang liêu cô độc. Rất hận… Sherry…

Nhưng, nếu như có thể trở về ngày đó, trên con đường ngập đầy lá phong, dưới ánh tà dương lấp lánh ấm áp, tôi vẫn muốn được gặp em.

\- Chào, tôi là Sherry.

Giọng nói thanh thanh lạnh lạnh của thiếu nữ truyền vào tai tôi, đánh thức mọi tế bào dường như đã kiệt quệ sau một ngày sinh tử. Người vẫn ám hơi thuốc súng, áo vẫn còn máu chưa khô, nhưng trong lòng lại thấy thoải mái lạ thường. Em tắm mát tâm hồn cằn cỗi trong tôi. Mỉm cười, mái tóc nâu ánh lên những tia đỏ ấm áp dưới chiều hoàng hôn. Tôi đã gặp em như thế.

Em có biết không, em rất đẹp. Vẻ đẹp của em hấp dẫn tôi, nhấn chìm tôi, giam giữ xúc cảm của tôi vào đam mê không lối thoát. Em chính là ngọn nguồn tội lỗi của tôi.

Em còn rất trẻ, quá trẻ để có thể có vị trí cao như vậy trong tổ chức. Em còn quá yếu ớt để có thể tồn tại trong một tổ chức như thế này. Vậy mà, em vẫn ở đó, giữa đám sát thủ chúng tôi. Giữa máu và súng đạn, em khoác lên mình chiếc áo blouse trắng tinh khôi, tách biệt với đám quạ đen ám mùi chết chóc.

Hôm ấy, tôi đã bị thương rất nặng. Gãy vài cái xương sườn, trúng vài phát đạn. Gã đó đúng là khó chơi thật. Boss, con mồi ông để dành cho tôi cũng lớn quá chứ. Dựa lưng vào mảng tường cũ trong một góc đường tối tăm, mắt tôi mờ đi. Hơi thở nặng nhọc dần gấp gáp, tôi buông xuôi, ngã xuống mấy bịch rác to đùng bên cạnh. Lịm dần, có lẽ đây là lần cuối cùng còn nhìn thấy bầu trời. Bầu trời New York đầy khói bụi.

Tỉnh lại giữa những âm thanh lách cách của thủy tinh, tôi từ từ hé mắt. Sáng quá! Nhắm nghiền đôi mắt đau nhức, tôi đưa tay lên che bớt ánh sáng. Chợt nhận ra bản thân đã được băng bó cẩn thận, quần áo ướt bẩn tanh máu cũng đã được thay. Mặc trên mình bộ đồ ngủ sạch sẽ thoải mái, tôi cố gắng nâng người dậy. Rồi tôi bắt gặp bóng lưng nhỏ nhắn ấy.

Em quay lưng lại phía tôi, chiếc áo blouse trắng nổi bật giữa những bàn đầy ống nghiệm và hóa chất. Mùi thuốc khử trùng phảng phất trong không khí, tôi bắt đầu cảm nhận được sự đau đớn dần quay trở về.

\- Nằm xuống đi, thuốc giảm đau có lẽ cũng sắp hết tác dụng rồi.

Nghe động, em đặt ống hóa chất trên tay xuống. Tiến lại phía tôi, em đặt xuống một cốc sữa nóng. Đưa tay kiểm tra mạch và giác mạc của tôi, em đẩy cốc sữa lại gần, nói ngắn gọn.

\- Uống đi. Bao giờ đi được thì rời đi giúp tôi.

Em luôn luôn lạnh lùng, em luôn luôn xa cách với những người xung quanh. Thật ra, tôi hiểu chỉ đơn giản là em sợ. Sợ nên em cố gắng tạo ra vỏ bọc để tự bảo vệ mình khỏi những tổn thương đầy rẫy trong cái thế giới tối tăm đáng chết này. Tôi hiểu rất rõ, bởi vì những cảm xúc đó chính tôi đã từng trải qua.

Trên chiếc bàn trống ngay bên cạnh, em xếp thật ngay ngắn quần áo của tôi đã được giặt giũ tinh tươm, gấp lại gọn gàng cùng với khẩu súng ngắn vẫn nguyên ba viên đạn còn sót lại trong băng. Không phải em không muốn quan tâm đến người khác, em muốn lắm, ở nơi đất khách quê người này, em muốn có người quan tâm đến, ở New York xa lạ này, em cũng muốn có người để yêu thương. Nhưng, em không dám yêu, không dám thương, cũng không dám tin vào một ai hết. Nhìn về phía em, hình như trong tôi có gì đó thay đổi.

Càng trưởng thành, Sherry càng xinh đẹp. Mới ngày nào gặp em còn là một cô bé mới lớn, giờ đây, em đã trở thành một người con gái đẹp. Rất đẹp.

"Sherry có thể cạnh tranh nhan sắc với Vermouth rồi."

Dạo gần đây, những lời như thế trong tổ chức không phải là hiếm. Nghe thấy, tôi chỉ cười nhạt. Phải, đúng là em rất đẹp. Từ đêm ấy, tôi luôn dõi theo em, để ý từng chút một về em, đến ngay bản thân tôi cũng không hiểu được là vì sao nữa. Từ những lần vô tình chạm mặt, hay những khi tình cờ đi qua, tới những cuộc gặp gỡ có mục đích, dần dần, tôi nhận ra mình muốn được thấy em đến nhường nào.

Bất chấp những ánh nhìn kì lạ của đám sát thủ cấp thấp, bất chấp những lời xì xào vào ra của bọn bắn tỉa rỗi hơi, bất chấp luôn đôi mắt hằn học của tên Gin chết tiệt cứ kè kè bên em, tôi vẫn đến, vẫn gặp em. Đôi khi, chỉ cần là một câu nói, một tiếng chào, tôi cũng thấy đủ rồi.

\- Đừng uống nhiều rượu như thế.

Ngồi bên tôi, em khó chịu liếc ly rượu ướp lạnh. Nhìn em, tôi bật cười, bàn tay không kìm được mà đưa lên bẹo má em. Em hất tay tôi ra, dùng đôi tay thon gầy xoa xoa gò mà ửng đỏ.

\- Đừng có làm thế với tôi.

\- Em không thể xưng em với tôi sao?

Thu lại bàn tay, tôi lắc đầu cười cười. Muốn yêu thương, lại không dám yêu thương. Muốn được quan tâm, lại không đón nhận quan tâm từ người khác. Tiếng nhạc chuông điện thoại đặc biệt reo lên, hình như bàn tay em có run lên đôi chút. Có tin nhắn. Cất di động vào túi áo, tôi đặt tay lên bờ vai em.

\- Tôi phải đi rồi.

Lúc trở về, cánh tay trái đã đẫm máu. Kẻ lần này, khó giải quyết hơn tôi tưởng. Một bàn tay lành lạnh cầm lấy bàn tay đẫm máu của tôi, ngay lập tức gạt mạnh người đó ra, thật không ngờ lại là em. Những đầu móng tay cào qua da thịt em để lại từng vết dài rướm máu. Nhẹ nhàng vòng ôm qua cánh tay tôi, giọng em khàn khàn:

\- Lại không cẩn thận bị thương sao?

Bao lấy bàn tay em, trùm qua những vết xước, trái tim khô cằn của tôi chợt đau nhói. Sherry…

Ngày hôm ấy, dưới tán anh đào trắng rợp hoa, tôi và em chỉ lặng im cùng thưởng thức bầu không khí tự do tươi đẹp hiếm có. Khó khăn lắm tôi mới mang được em ra khỏi đống tài liệu nghiên cứu ngập đầu cùng đám sát thủ đeo bám như oan hồn ấy. Đặc biệt là tên Gin.

\- Tránh xa Sherry ra một chút.

Hắn đã nói với tôi như thế, cùng với đôi mắt cay độc ánh lên những tia nghi ngờ cảnh giác. Cũng phải, bởi vì em là bảo bối của boss, bởi vì em là người được đích thân ông ta cân nhắc đào tạo, bởi vì em là người được đích thân ông ta cất nhắc vị trí trong tổ chức. Vì em là người duy nhất được mệnh danh là "con đường dẫn đến trái tim của quỷ". Gần em, cũng giống như gần boss. Lợi dụng em, cũng giống như tìm cách lợi dụng ông ta.

Gió thổi tung từng cánh anh đào trắng, nhìn sang em, tôi choàng tay ôm trọn dáng người mảnh mai ấy vào lòng. Trong vòng tay tôi, em hơi lặng đi. Dường như, gió cũng lặng. Mái tóc em nhè nhẹ bay, cùng cánh anh đào len lỏi vấn vít, quyện hơi ấm thấm nhuần yêu thương.

\- Làm gì vậy?

Đến lúc này, em vẫn không chịu xưng hô đầy đủ với tôi. Với em, tôi vẫn như một kẻ xa lạ sao? Khép lại đôi mí mắt, che đi ánh mắt biếc lành lạnh lấp lánh. Tôi nới lỏng vòng tay.

\- Em vẫn không thể đối với tôi mà nói một tiếng "em".

Em chỉ lặng lẽ ngoảnh mặt đi. Tiếng chuông điện thoại đột ngột vang lên, như vỡ ra, như giục giã.

\- Tôi nghe. Địa điểm? …Được.

Cúp máy, tôi vẫn luôn nhìn thẳng vào em. Tôi đang chờ đợi điều gì sao? Tôi…đang chờ đợi điều gì ở em? Quay lưng bước đi, nắm tay đã siết chặt khiến chiếc điện thoại phát ra những tiếng vặn ken két. Rồi, đột ngột em nắm lấy tay tôi, bàn tay nhỏ lành lạnh, giọng nói như phiêu tán theo những cánh hoa trắng mỏng manh.

\- Đừng đi, được không?

Rốt cuộc em cũng chịu nói. Mỉm cười bao lấy bàn tay em, tôi hơi dùng lực siết nhẹ.

\- Tôi sẽ trở về nhanh thôi. Chờ tôi.

Đừng lo, vì em, tôi nhất định sẽ trở về nhanh thôi.

Đứng lại trong gió. Lặng. Sherry nhìn theo bóng dáng cao cao đang dần cách xa, mái tóc dài tung bay theo gió. Thứ dự cảm này thật chẳng tốt lành gì.

\- Em đợi.

Đã nói sẽ sớm trở về, vậy mà, đã là ngày hôm sau rồi, tại sao người vẫn không thấy? Em không thích thứ cảm giác này, không thích chút nào. Chờ đợi, thấp thỏm, thật sự rất khó khăn đấy. Ở trong cái tổ chức mà con người lúc nào cũng có thể đang sống giây phút cuối cùng của cuộc đời này, em thật sự không muốn có bất cứ liên hệ nào. Em không muốn quen với người, em không muốn dõi theo người, em không muốn quan tâm người, em không muốn có người trong tâm trí em, để rồi không biết sẽ mất đi tất cả lúc nào. Để rồi bản thân lại chịu đựng tổn thương.

Tại sao người em quan tâm đến lại là một sát thủ?

Đêm dài lộng gió, cơn gió tàn bạo quật tung những cánh hoa, cơn gió tàn bạo đẩy bước chân nặng nề. Người nằm đó, dưới gốc cây anh đào trắng tinh khôi, trong đêm tàn khô lạnh lẽo. Máu, lại là máu. Những đêm phải đau đớn xé lòng nhìn người như thế này, rốt cuộc còn bao nhiêu nữa đây?

Làm ơn, đừng đi…

Tỉnh lại khi những tia nắng mai len vào mí mắt, tôi cảm nhận được hơi ấm bao bọc người mình. Trên kia là bầu trời thật rộng, bầu trời lồng qua tán anh đào phiêu bồng. Tôi đã nói, đợi tôi. Em ngốc lắm, em luôn rất ngốc, sợ rằng em sẽ ở nguyên gốc anh đào trên đồi ấy mà đợi tôi. Nhưng tôi lại quên mất, em lạnh lùng đến thế nào. Tôi lại ôm vọng tưởng rằng em sẽ đợi tôi? Bản thân còn cảm thấy thật quá nực cười. Đêm lạnh quá, gió như muốn cứa từng vết thương dài lên da. Em không có ở đây, thật tốt.

Cơ thể mảnh mai phủ lấy tôi, vòng ôm truyền cho tôi hơi ấm. Em, sao lại còn đến? Tấm lưng áo đã đẫm sương, em sẽ cảm mất. Tôi chợt nhận ra bàn tay đã nắm chặt tay em từ lúc nào. Trong cơn đau đớn nửa tỉnh nửa mê, tôi siết tay thật chặt, chặt đến hằn đỏ lên em, chặt đến vết móng tay bấm vào ứa máu, chặt đến đau xót trong tim. Lại làm em bị thương rồi.

\- Tỉnh rồi sao?

Giọng em mỏng quá, mỏng như sương. Hơi thở em phả vào cổ tôi nóng rực. Em sốt rồi. Chống tay đứng dậy, em vòng ôm lấy tôi, liêu xiêu dìu tôi từng bước đi xuống trên lối mòn. Nói em ngốc, thật không sai mà. Một thiên tài ngốc nghếch.

Quá nửa chai X.O đã trôi vào cái dạ dày vẫn để rỗng từ đêm qua. Boss đã nhận ra, ông ta biết tình cảm của tôi dành cho em. Ông ta đánh hơi được tôi quan tâm em nhiều đến thế nào. Ông ta để ý đến thời gian tôi dành bên em nhiều ra sao. Em và tôi đều là những người xuất sắc nhất mà ông ta có. Và, ông ta không cho phép bất cứ kẻ xuất sắc đơn lẻ nào có một mối liên hệ với nhau, bởi vì chúng ta ưu tú đủ để đe dọa đến quyền lực của lão.

Rồi, em được điều về Nhật. Ngay – lập – tức.

\- Tôi đã nói đừng có uống nhiều như thế, Vermouth.

Em đã đứng bên tôi từ lúc nào, cặp chân mày thanh thanh nhíu lại không hài lòng. Ừ, em đã nói đừng uống nhiều rượu như thế. Tôi vẫn nghe lời em, nhưng đêm nay, qua đêm nay tôi có thể sẽ không còn được gặp em nữa, em biết mà. Cười ngặt nghẽo dằn cốc rượu xuống bàn, hơi men xộc lên não, tôi lảo đảo chống tay vào ghế đứng dậy. Bắt lấy bờ vai em, đôi mắt xanh biếc ấy vẫn trong và lạnh như vậy. Em biết đúng không, em biết là tôi yêu em đến thế nào.

Đêm. Cuồng dã. Từng vệt rượu thẫm đỏ thấm xuống tấm thảm lông trải sàn. Điên đảo. Từng mảnh chai vỡ yên vị lặng lẽ dưới chân bàn. Ghế lăn lóc. Lặng.

Siết em trong vòng tay, siết đến đau đớn. Đêm, tôi điên cuồng tìm kiếm đôi môi em, tôi điên cuồng giành giật em về bên mình. Đêm, dưới tôi, hình như em đã khóc.

Đêm. Tôi có được em, cũng mất đi em.

Tin tức ấy như bổ xuống đầu tôi một nhát búa mạnh. Chị gái em chết, em, phản bội tổ chức. Cuộc đời này, còn có thể khốn nạn hơn được nữa không? Không thể bên em, biết em vẫn còn sống, biết em an ổn tôi cũng có thể chấp nhận qua ngày. Giờ, tôi ở phía săn lùng em, truy sát em. Em, không rõ sống chết, lại trở thành con mồi hàng đầu.

Cay đắng cười, tràng cười thê lương bay cùng gió, cuốn lấy những cánh hoa trắng mỏng manh trên đồi vắng hôm nào.

Vang vọng.

Rồi, tắt lịm.

Dường như, gió cũng lặng.

Tôi hận. Tôi hận con đường nơi chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Tôi hận em đã bước vào trái tim tôi. Tôi hận em đã bỏ lại nó hoang liêu cô độc. Rất hận… Sherry…

 **Grey**


End file.
